caminos destinados
by sandrafernandezgomez
Summary: ¿y si tu destino ya esta escrito?, ¿y si ya no puedes cambiar lo que ya esta escrito?, dos personas diferentes se pueden ¿enamorar?, ¿ y si su relacion estan simple como que el odio y se fue convirtiendo en amor .? la vida da muchas vueltas pero si cada piedra ya esta señalada seá más facil de superar o¿ no?
1. Chapter 1

los personajes son propiedad de stepenie meyer. pero la historia es mia

¿y si tu destino ya esta escrito?, ¿y si ya no puedes cambiar lo que ya esta escrito?, dos personas diferentes se pueden ¿enamorar?, ¿ y si su relacion estan simple como que el odio y se fue convirtiendo en amor .? la vida da muchas vueltas pero si cada piedra ya esta señalada seá más facil de superar o¿ no?


	2. Chapter 2

ver esas imagenes en mi cabeza una y otra vez, no fui capaz de borrarlas por mucho que corrí, por ese bosque tan infernal ese hombre me perseguia no podía huir, mi novio jacob pegandole a otra mujer y el otro hombre que me vio me perseguia gracias a dios era un sueño, un mal sueño.

jacob era alto, moreno, con los ojos marrones, y el pelo largo y eso a mi padre no le gustaba para mi, por lo que decidí dejarle, ya que yo no estaba enamorada de el pero nose, que me empujaba a estar conel supongo que sera la cosa de que fue el primero en mi vida , ¿pero y si una parte de mí dice que no es el ultimo? que hay alguien ahí fuera esperando por mi.

yo tenia 18 años cuando decidí cortar conel pero con los estudios... fue dificil ya que yo venía de una familia prestigiosa, y tuve que irme a estudiar afuera cuando volví tenia 23 años y la carrera de derecho sacada, y ahora me iba a separar del unico novio he tenido desde los 16 años.

yo era una chica solitaria, con el pelo largo color chocolate, al igual que mis ojos, nunca fui mala en los estudios pero tmpoco destacada, yo tenia una media de notables, siempre he sido inteligente, las unicas amigas que he tenido son Rosalie hale, y Alice brandon, a ellas nunca les cayó bien jacob.

- bellaaaa¡-esa era Alice- holaaa, hoy vamos de compras ¿vienes?, anda...

-claro, pero sin motivaciones-dije con desgana- ¿sabes... he pensado dejar a jacob?

-Porfinnn¡

-porfin ¿que?-pregunto Rosalie

-que porfin bella deja a jacob, ¿que te parece?-dijo Alice con entunsiasmo.

- ahh que bien chicas...-dijo una Rosalie, que no era ella algo le pasaba.

-Rosalie ¿pasa algo estas triste?-le prengunte nerviosa.

-eso... ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto Alice.

- no chicas, es solo que pensaba en que va ha venir mi hermano jasper por, verano con unos amigos de su ciudad, y bueno no se donde se van a quedar, porque nuestro apartamento es mu chiquito para los que seriamos. ahhyy-suspiro...

- no hay porblema al lado nuestra hay un piso en alquiler y esta justo al lado de nosotras- le dije sin saber la que se me venia encima.

- DEVERDAD¡ bien lo voy a llamar ahora mismo¡- dijo con entunsiasmo.

demientras mi movil sonó era jacob-¿que quieres?-le dije enfadada

-solo queria escucharte te echaba de menos- dijo defendiendose.

- jacob hay algo que queria decirte esto yo...

-¿te has quedado enbarazada?- dijo con entusiasmo

- no... yo queria decirte que no te quiero y que es mejor que salgamos con otras personas.

- pe.. per... pero yo te quiero- dijo tartamudeando

- pero yo no, y no quiero estar al lado de alguien al que no quiero, para malgastar mi vida en vez de conocer a otras personas. adios- y le colgue ante de que me pudiera reponder.

vi acercarse a Rosalie, y Alice para irnos de compras y se le conte toda la conversacion con jacob y me montaron una fiesta, despues de las compras y cenas, nos fuimos adormir que mañana llegaban jasper y sus amigos...


	3. Chapter 3

2 de junio 2012

habia un muchacho de pelo cobrizo parado enfrente de mi, tendiendome la mano, tenia los ojos verdes grisaceos preciosos... derrepente me despertaron las dos asquerosas de mis amigas, para ir al aeropuerto, asi que me desperte, me duché y me vesti con unos jeans azules marinos y una camiseta de lana blanco roto. y unos tacones beich y me recogí el pelo en una cola alta.

cuando llegamos al aeropuerto lo ví el tio de mis sueños junto a jasper y a otro muchacho mas grande y ancho, en tonces supe que ese era emmet cullen por que Rosalie me habia hablado mucho de el cuando ella venia de visitar a su hermano, y claro se habia enamorado de el como una tonta o eso era lo que ella decia.

-holaaa¡- dijo Rosalie emocionada ¿pero por su hermano?

-hola hermanita- dijo jasper mirando descaradamente a Alice- hola Bella, Alice..- nos dio un abrazo a las dos- bueno Rose, tu ya conoces a los chicos... Emmet y Edward Cullen, pero presentalos a tus amigas ¿no?

- claro holaaa a los dos- les dijo Rose dandoles un beso a cada uno- ellas son Alice Brandon y Bella Swam.

-holaaa-dijimos a la vez.

-holaaa chicas- dijeron dandonos un beso a cada una.

-bueno, yo me voy en el coche con Alice, Rose tu te vas con Emmet, y Bella tu llevas a Edward- dijo Jasper dejandonos a todos atonitos menos a Alice, que parecia que le gustaba la idea.

-esta bien- dijimos

_en el coche..._

-bueno, hola ¿hicisteis la misma carrera que tu hermano y Jasper?

-sii estamos trabajando tambien en el mismo sitio

-¿que carrera hicisteis?-pregunte con curiosidad

-hicimos psicología y estamos trabajando en una empressa que ha decidido trasladarnos aquí ya que trabajamos muy bien juntos, ¿y tu?-pregunto con una pequeña curiosidad

-nosostras estudiamos derecho y trabajamos en un bufet de abogados

-¿oye tu crees que se gustan entre ellos?-pregunto como queriendo llegar a un sitio

- la verdad, si-dije con simpantia

-oye y... ¿tu que ?-dijo con vergüenza

-bien, bueno bueno enrealidad ayer corte con mi novio, ahora mi ex-novio y... ¿tu?

-yo hace poco corte con mi novia :)

bueno he pensado que como es mi primer fanfic hacer los capitulos mas cortos asi que espero que os guste y ya sabeis mandadme revius andaa...


	4. 3 de junio de 2013

2 de junio 2012

habia un muchacho de pelo cobrizo parado enfrente de mi, tendiendome la mano, tenia los ojos verdes grisaceos preciosos... derrepente me despertaron las dos asquerosas de mis amigas, para ir al aeropuerto, asi que me desperte, me duché y me vesti con unos jeans azules marinos y una camiseta de lana blanco roto. y unos tacones beich y me recogí el pelo en una cola alta.

cuando llegamos al aeropuerto lo ví el tio de mis sueños junto a jasper y a otro muchacho mas grande y ancho, en tonces supe que ese era emmet cullen por que Rosalie me habia hablado mucho de el cuando ella venia de visitar a su hermano, y claro se habia enamorado de el como una tonta o eso era lo que ella decia.

-holaaa¡- dijo Rosalie emocionada ¿pero por su hermano?

-hola hermanita- dijo jasper mirando descaradamente a Alice- hola Bella, Alice..- nos dio un abrazo a las dos- bueno Rose, tu ya conoces a los chicos... Emmet y Edward Cullen, pero presentalos a tus amigas ¿no?

- claro holaaa a los dos- les dijo Rose dandoles un beso a cada uno- ellas son Alice Brandon y Bella Swam.

-holaaa-dijimos a la vez.

-holaaa chicas- dijeron dandonos un beso a cada una.

-bueno, yo me voy en el coche con Alice, Rose tu te vas con Emmet, y Bella tu llevas a Edward- dijo Jasper dejandonos a todos atonitos menos a Alice, que parecia que le gustaba la idea.

-esta bien- dijimos

_en el coche..._

-bueno, hola ¿hicisteis la misma carrera que tu hermano y Jasper?

-sii estamos trabajando tambien en el mismo sitio

-¿que carrera hicisteis?-pregunte con curiosidad

-hicimos psicología y estamos trabajando en una empressa que ha decidido trasladarnos aquí ya que trabajamos muy bien juntos, ¿y tu?-pregunto con una pequeña curiosidad

-nosostras estudiamos derecho y trabajamos en un bufet de abogados

-¿oye tu crees que se gustan entre ellos?-pregunto como queriendo llegar a un sitio

- la verdad, si-dije con simpantia

-oye y... ¿tu que ?-dijo con vergüenza

-bien, bueno bueno enrealidad ayer corte con mi novio, ahora mi ex-novio y... ¿tu?

-yo hace poco corte con mi novia :)

bueno he pensado que como es mi primer fanfic hacer los capitulos mas cortos asi que espero que os guste y ya sabeis mandadme revius andaa...


	5. ella

no me lo creia le estaba besando, sentia su aliento en mi boca y no sabia si era porque estaba borracha o no solo sabia que me gustaba mas de lo que deberia, el me gustaba mas de lo debido, pero eso no era para besar a una chica que acababa de conocer.

cuando el fabuloso beso termino tuve que hacerlo le bofetee la cara.

-¿aque viene eso?-le pregunte abrumada por lo que acababa de acer

-nose supongo que sera la borrachera, porque en mi vida querria volverte a besar eres una sosa- dijo frotandose la mejilla

- eso espero, porque a sido lo mas asqueroso del mundo,buenas noches-me fui enfadada pero a la vez de fraudada ¿borrachera? me gustaria que ubiera sido de verdad es muy mono, haber bella no se piensan esas cosas me decia yo misma

_en mi cuarto_

no podia dejar depensar en el mientras me duchaba, me chocaba sí pero era tan mono, pero que digo estaba buenisimo, pero en la vida diria eso en voz alta, lo acababa de conocer y me parecia un completo gilipollas, pero... supongo que deberia darle una nueva oportunidad...

POV E

no se que hacia esa niña que me volvia loco, lo unico que se esque habia sacado mi lado arrogante, y fue la gota cuando su EX la molestó asi, o cuando la tenia en la puerta con esos labios tan carnosos, calidos, y dulces fue el mejor beso de mi vida.

con tanya no habia experimentado nada por el estilo era tan pegajosa que me costo que pillara que la dejara. tanya era alta, ojos verdes, rubia con el pelo largo y ondulaciones artificiales . pero bella swam era otra cosa ella tenia una belleza ideal, real, tenia el pelo color chocolate al igual que sus ojos, con la tez marfil tan guapa, tan sincera, tan inteligente, necesitaba acercarme a ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello. pero hasta entonces era hora de dormir y soñar con mi nuevo angelito llamado isabella marie swam...

**mm... ed, dime que estas despierto anda queria pedirte perdon por el bofeton y recompensartelo como quieras...**

**abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba ella desnuda para mi ayyyy¡ que buena estaba mi niña para mi preparada**

**-todo lo que yo quiera? - ella asintio con la cabeza**

**la cogí y la tumbé en mi cama y empecé a besarla era mejor que la ultima vez, fui bajando por su cuerpo pococ a poco dios como me ponia esta diosa... pero en vez de gemidos lo que se escuchaba era bip bip bip la alarma **

cuando salí a desayunar estaban mi amigo y mi hermano riendose...

-oh si bella¡

-ohoh aya ya

-ya dejense de tonterias de que ablais?

- de esta noche te gusta bella?

si¡

-no

- hermanito , si y mucho lo demuestras por tus sueños de pervertido

- da igual de todos modos la conocí ayer y ya me odia

la puerta sonó

-seran las chicas que las invitamos a desayunar- dijo jasper

-bella tambien ed...

-QUEEEE?'? y yo con estas pintas ahora vuelvo

-jajajajjajajaja-se partian el pecho

-si que te a dado fuelte la chica, si - dijo mi hermanito

- tampoco te creas es una chica normal que me hace tilin que quieres que te diga no estoy enamorado desde... nunca, ademas es una chica muy poco agraciada que tendria para que me gustara-...aparte de sus ojos, de su cabello, de su personalidad fuerte que doma asta a un leon, de su sinceridad, de su cuerpo, con esas culvas de mujer con los pechos pequeños pero redondos y perfectos ayhhh.

-lo que tu digas hermanito y es de la pizzeria para el amuerzo ¡que son la 13:00!

-la 13:00? mierda trabajare desde casa

-toma pizza anda

-gracias dije enfadado pero ahora voy a tirar la basura

bajando las escaleras solo con los pantalones del pijama me choque.

-perodon no me fije- cuando levante la vista era...


	6. 1915

1 de junio 1915

teniamos una reunion de la alta sociedad en la que mi padre me iba a proponer en matrimonio con otro hombre, pero yo creí que estaba enamorada del cochero jacob pero era hora de comprometerme

_en la fiesta _

-alice ¿como esta?

-bien bella pero ya sabes tanto soltero no hay a quien aguantar agg que asco ya me a porpuesto mi padre y se acercan mucho que lo unico que quieren es mi dinero aggg

-jajaja bien alice aprendes rapido

mire al frente y cuando ví esos ojos verdes que me miraban penetrantes, en ese momento me di cuenta que jacob no era nada a comparacion con lo que me atraia este tio.

-bella¡ has visto que tio?

-si alice, es un muchacho muy apuesto y se le ve un verdadero caballero

-si amiga presentate anda... y para mi el de al lado

-ayh alice quien te dijo que yo le gustaria

-porfavor atencion¡ queria proponer la mano de mi hermosa hija isabella marie swam- dijo mi padre

-alice me tocó ami jajaja

- hay amiga que pida el pordio¡ porfa

-eso no depende de mi alice, pero eso ya lo sabes

-jajajaj sisi pero viene hacia nosotras, te dejo sola adios amiga

-adios- anda que vaya amiga, me dieron en el brazo y al girarme lo ví era tan alto y guapo con esos ojos que hacian que me derritiese por dentro que ojos por dios

-mylady-me llamó

-hola señor...

-cullen... edward anthony cullen masen, a su disposición señorita swam, perdone mi atrevimiento pero le gustaria bailar conmigo?

-será un honor señor cullen, me encantaria bailar un baile con usted, pero si me permite este atrevimiento con usted me gustaria ponerle una condicion

-será un honor que pueda ofrecerle mis servicios de alguna manera querida dama de que se tratará

-a mi amiga promeniente de una respetuosa familia de dinero quiere conocer al apuesto señor que venia con usted :)- y le puse una de mis mejores sonrisa

- claro sera un placer presentarle mi amigo jasper a su amiga...

-alice brandon.

y así empezo una bonita amitad que ojala llegue a mas

_**lo siento muchisimo no aver podido colgar antes pero ahora voy a colgar capitulos si me mandais reviws anda porfa mandarmelos que soy nueva en esto y muy bien no lo llevo necesito algun empujon**_


	7. Chapter 7

eso fue el comienzo de una hermosa amistad

-alice amiga queriamos presentarte a alguien si te parece bien

-claro de quien se trata bella?- dijo nerviosa

- lo primero al el señor edward anthony cullen masen

-hola señor cullen es un gusto conocerle soy alice brandon

-encantado señoria brandon, si me permite me gustaria presentarle a mi mejor amigo jasper whitlock

-deveria disculparse?

-porque señorita?

-porque me has echo esperar mucho tiempo

-no fue mi intención

entonces los dos se despidieron con un beso a nosotros dos y alice se lo presento a su padre el cual acepto la mano en matrimonio de ese chico hacia su hija. ahora esbamos Edward y yo en la pista de baile lo que sentia por el no lo habia sentido por nadie ni siquiera por jacob, el problema fue cuando se lo dijimos a mi padre que ya habia aceptado mi manoen matrimonio con otra persona.

las noches pasaron y yo echaba demenos a edward, pero entonces esa noche de verano lo vi, llamaron a la ventana y ahí estaba el tan guapo como siempre y con dos caballos uno blanco que parecia ser uan yegua y un macho negro (la yegua era blanca) le dijo que bajara que necesitaba estar a solas con ella

-te extrañe- dijo con voz melociosa a la cual yo respondi con un sonrrojo

-yo tambien - respondí... como decirlo ah sí enamorada

-ven te tengo una sorpresa

-claro este es para mi?

-claro... para quien si no?

jjajaj me traia loca, como era podible en tan poco tiempo

cuando llegamos... aquel lugar era precioso

_**lo siento por la tardanza esque tengo familia y muchos estudios entonces lo ago en mis tiempos libres como veis bueno mañana hay huelga asi que voy a tratar de colgar otro cap mas largo porfaaa un reviws**_


	8. Chapter 8

llegamos a aquel prado tan precioso, no me lo podia creer, estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de el.

yo me tenia que casar con el señor newton, michel aunque segun el le gustaba que le llamaran mike y que yo como su futuran esposa deveria acostrombrarme a llamarle así.

era un completo necio sí, ademas no entendia que mi alma, mi corazon y mi cuerpo (aun no, ya habria tiempo para eso) eran del angel de ojos verdes que estaba montando al lado mio, el hombre que me robo el corazon a simple vista.

-va usted muy callada le pasa algo?- pregunto preocupado

- no, estoy bien solo pensaba que hacia ya una semana que no le veia

-ya losé pequeña, ya losé pero tenia una emergencia familiar, pero lo que planeamos sigue en pie no por lomenos por mi parte por usted?

-por mi tambien mi amor

- no soportaria que nadie mas que yo le tocara amor- dicho esto se vajo de su caballo y me ayudó a vajar, y me agarro de la sintura, fuerte y firme- si no eres mia no seras de nadie, y una vez seas mia no dejare que nadie te toque

- por suepuesto amor, eres lo mas importante de mi vida

-y usted de la mia cariño, y usted de la mia...

-entonces vayamonos ya fuera de aquí dende sea esta bien, contar de estar contigo

- te amo mi vida

- yo mas

entonces nos tumbamos en el prado tan magico no se cuanto pasamos ahí creo que fueron horas, ya que en lo unico que podia pensar era en la proposicion que me hizo el otro dia:

_flash back_

me llevaba de vuelta a casa despues del baile, ya que le pidio mi padre si me podia llevar el, y el como un verdadero caballero accedio y cuando llegamos me ayudó a vajar del carruaje.

-mi amor tengo algo que proponerte

- dime amor, sabes que me tienes a tu disposicion

-te queria pedir...- parecia nervioso - que nos fugaramos juntos y nos casaramos en otro sitio así no les quedaria otra que aceptar nuestro amor, que te parece?

- me encantaria pasar a tu lado todos los días de mi vida amor

ese fue el mejor dia de mi vida

_fin flash back_

- mi amor hace frío podemos volver porfa?- pregunte tiritando

-claro tesoro mañana irá jasper a la casa de tu amiga y yo le acompaño podrias ir con cualquier escusa quiero verte- me pregunto con cariño

-claro mi vida allí estare no te preocupes

la vuelta fue silenciosa me encanto lo que no me esperaba fue lo que paso cuando me dejo en casa...


End file.
